


Dreamscape

by TashaVick87



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Hicsqueak, Homophobia, Hurt, Sacrifice, dark themes, suicide warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaVick87/pseuds/TashaVick87
Summary: Pippa has reached her limit and has decided to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is dark, this one. But I have tried not to delve too far into that territory so that I wouldn't end up unable to get back. It is angst. A lot of it. But it has a pay-off. Let me know what you think :)

''Will you miss me?''

At hearing it, it felt like her brain was on fire, and Hecate tried to keep her expression neutral in the face of a clearly dishevelled Pippa. Never had a conversation of theirs started off on a worse note, and that was saying something.

 Hecate had been reading next to the fire when suddenly, she heard Pippa calling to her from the mirror across the room. It was unusual for the blonde to call without previous agreement and Hecate's heart started pounding furiosly. Now she knew it wasn't for nought. She tried to keep the tremor out of her voice.

''What? Pippa, I - ''

''Will you miss me forever? Because I will miss you for as long as I breathe. We're done, Hecate. I guess your lack of response is proof of that. And I don't know when or if we'll ever begin again. You have pushed me away one time too many. And I can only put myself back together so many times before it becomes pointless. I wanted...need you in my life, but I've learned by now when it's time to stop trying. I just wish you could tell me what it is that I've done,so I can try and make it better.But you won't. I know that. And I have to make my peace with it. ''

''Pipsqueak... I...''

Hecate fought to keep her composure and while she was making an almighty effort not to blink and let the tears fall, she heard the words, said in such a macabre tone. A tone that would haunt her nights forever.

''Goodbye...my darling Hiccup.''

The image of the shuddering, crying blonde had disappeared, leaving in its wake her own ghostly reflexion. Hecate fought the urge to slam her fist against the glass. The bitter tears felt like they were tattooing the pain onto her cheeks and she gave up on trying to wipe them away. There were so many of them it was futile. She slowly dragged herself across the room and onto her bed, shutting her eyes and mind to the outside world.

* * *

 

After the Spelling Bee, Hecate had decided Pippa must never know. She would leave and Hecate would not be able to survive it. Not this time.

Thirty years ago, she had her studies to focus on. Had the distance to help with abandoning Pippa, to aid in obliviating her own sordid feelings. She was born wrong. Plenty people in her life had told her so. She would only be corrupting the beautiful, talented, golden-bright Pippa Pentangle. And that was something Hecate would never forgive herself for. She would never taint Pippa with her presence.

Yes. These were the thoughts of a scarred teenager, alone and attacked from all sides simply for being different, a grown-up Hecate knew that. Knew she wasn’t a freak. But that didn't stop her from believing she was so far below Pippa that, upon their reconciliation, she had remained for the better part cold, off-putting and put on haughty airs to maintain the friendship line of thinking, lest her heart veered to the dangerous, emotional territory.

Only, it hadn't worked. After the Spelling Bee, they had mirrored on no fewer than twenty-three occasions and Pippa had visited her six times. Each of those times, Hecate had to congratulate herself on being able to bear the gargantuan effort it took her to calm her pulse and focus her breathing. She became an acceptable friend. And if she let Pippa get a little closer sometimes, no harm, right? If she allowed Pippa to curl up against her when she was tired after a long flight to Cackle's and just needed to be, Hecate would let her and as soon as she felt Pippa doze off, would expertly extricate herself, putting as much space between them as she could. But the heart palpitations only doubled in intensity.

So determined was she to keep Pippa by her side, even if she knew that Pippa would never look at her the same way Hecate saw her. She wasn't the best at being a friend, hadn't had much practice over the years, but she was trying. Because that beautiful soul and that beautiful face were more than worth it.

And then their relationship had once again become strained after the bickering, after Pippa came to replace Ada.  After that entire _mess_. Truth be told, Hecate was petrified of losing her home. What's more, she was even further in perpetual fear of staying at Cackle's and having to hide her feelings from Pippa on a daily basis, no reprieve whatsoever from all manner of magenta and lavender scents which swirled so hypnotizingly around the blonde headmistress. So she reacted the way she knew best – she was as snippy and resentful as only Hecate Hardbroom can be.

Pippa’s lovely admission in the end, that she wanted to be like Hecate...She had no idea how to handle it. ’’ _The witchiest’’ witch._ Such words! So very Pippa in their lush fruitiness, the crystalline ring that surrounded them. Hecate had been drawn to them like a moth to a flame, much like she'd always been when Pippa was concerned.

And then, Hecate had done what she always did. Treasured the feel of Pippa's lips on her cheek, smiled at the notion of the gentle nose boop in the privacy of her darkened chambers and tried not to fuel the fire of want and need she cold feel growing deep in the pit of her stomach, temper the adoration of the lovely gold-haired sorceress. Her best friend. And in public, she was colder than ever. Every meeting was coated in chills she thought were building her walls further. And they were. But Hecate forgot that it was a two-way street. That Pippa had every right to become ice incarnate herself.

And now that she had, now that the raven-haired witch had managed to alienate the love of her life forever,it was a stronger pain than she could ever have imagined.

* * *

 

A loud knocking on her chamber door startled Hecate from her tear-infused slumber and she muttered a refreshment spell before getting her bearings enough to slide the door open a mere inch.

Ada stood in front of it, a worried expression on her face. Hecate’s mind immediately went to another magical disaster or alike, but when she read a note of slight apprehensive sorrow in Ada’s eyes, a dread so powerful coiled in her stomach she barely managed to utter the question.

’’ What is it?’’

’’You’d better come with me.’’

* * *

 

Stood in the middle of Ada’s office was a young girl of no more than twenty, looking about herself, a bewildered, unfocused expression on her face.

‘‘Hecate, this is Ms Myrtle Birchthorn-she’s Ms Pentangle’s personal assistant at Pentangle’s Academy.’’

‘‘Well met, Ms Birchthorn…I…I’m afraid I’m at a loss as to why I’ve been summoned here.’’

If she thought she saw a hint of unbridled rage in the young girl’s eyes, she told herself she’d imagined it. But then Myrtle spoke.

‘‘Ms Pentangle needs your help. I don’t know why it’s you…but it is. Only you.’’

The anger in the young woman’s eyes was now overwhelmed by an infectious fear and Hecate had to sit down lest her knees gave way and she ended up on the floor.

‘‘Ms Birchthorn, what is it, what’s happened?’’

The girl swallowed audibly, obviously nervous and very much afraid.

’’ Ms Pentangle…she… did something she often does when she feels unwell or simply upset or tired. These past few weeks, though, it had almost become a painful habit of hers. Last night-’’

The girl stopped and faced Hecate square on.

‘‘She’s still not back, Ms Hardbroom.’’

Ada’s voice cut through the tension.

‘‘What did she do?’’

Standing up swiftly, Hecate stopped the girl’s reply with her own. Her mouth suddenly parched, throat sandpaper, her heart stammering in her chest.

’’The Dreamscape Potion.’’

_Oh, Pippa, what have you done?!_

* * *

 

Since she first met Hecate, loving her in one way or another felt like Pippa’s entire way of life. The years after Hecate left were hard, to say the least. Thinking of her every time she saw a head of long hair, dark garb or red lipstick. Thinking maybe Hecate somehow got wind of her feelings and left because she was disgusted. But somehow, none of this diminished her feelings or soured them. Pippa Pentangle always found nothing but refuge and a safe haven in the way she felt for her best friend. And if said best friend didn’t happen to share the sentiment, well, that was an issue she could ignore for the sake of her sanity. She could always cuddle her own thoughts and memories for a bit of a reprieve, in a way only she knew.

Granted, after the Spelling Bee she had believed her Dreamscape days were long gone. But, as she stood with the vial in her hand at the bottom of her bed, she realized she shouldn’t have gotten too comfortable. The reinforcements around Hecate’s soul were back up, stronger than ever, just like she surmised they would be. And even though Pippa had hoped that over the years she had found a way to go around them, she had failed.  

She was just lucky she hadn’t thrown away any of the vials, the brew was very hard to make, even for one as potent and savvy as her. Out of the two, Hecate was the master potioneer.

She took a deep breath, pulled the stopper out. After the cinnamon flavored concoction slid down her throat, with Hecate’s face dancing in front of her eyelids, Pippa climbed the bed and crawled to the center, Dreamscape taking effect almost immediately.

* * *

 

‘‘We designed it when we were twelve years old. She thought it would help with…some of the problems I was having.’’

Hecate had calmed enough to explain to Ada just how serious the situation was. And if the older woman noticed the evasion tactic as to her childhood issues, she left it be.

‘‘It was a mixture of so many powerful herbs I was always afraid I was going to end up blowing us both up. But she…well, you know Pippa. She was always there, unyielding, supportive. She would go gather the ingredients, take all the notes, give her own thoughts and stir them into the mix with my own. After two months work, it was finished. Ideally, Dreamscape served to give you a time-off from daily issues and problems. When you took it, depending on the dosage, you’d fall into a slumber-like state, similar to a coma. But if you overdid it, you could potentially get stuck. It happened to me once, and Pippa had a really hard time getting me back.’’

When Ada’s eyebrows just arched further into her hairline in further question, Hecate continued.

‘‘It’s…the Dreamscape is very powerful in that…it will seduce you. Dreamscape is your fantasy world. There are no worries, no fears and no sorrow. In it, you are blissfully happy, in the way _you_ perceive happiness. And it can sometimes be difficult to decide to come back to the real world. But what I didn’t understand at the time was that eventually the dream, the honey- sweet fantasy peters out, and you’re left with an eternal stormy night and thunder that tears your brain apart.’’

Ada interrupted the self-accusatory train of thought.

‘‘Why would she do this?’’

Hecate ignored her and turned to the young girl.

 ‘‘Ms Birchthorn?’’

‘‘Yes?’’

‘‘Do you know how much Pippa had taken, precisely?’’

The girl hesitated, biting her lip, then took a deep breath.

‘‘She usually takes small sips which then turn out to be short ten minute naps. I know because I could always smell the potion. I asked her about it the first time I saw her use it. She sometimes does it in her office, that’s how I know. But when I found her in her chambers this morning after she didn’t show up for breakfast… an entire empty vial was clutched in her hand. I have no idea if that’s too much, but what made me realize that she’d been under the spell for the entire night was the fact that she was still wearing yesterday’s clothes. I know, because I really thought it was odd she’d decided on black robes. I don’t think I’d ever seen her in anything other than variations of pink.’’

Hecate’s hands shook with dread and she could almost feel her heart ascending to her throat. Back when it happened to her, she had no idea what would happen. She childishly thought Dreamscape was the one place she’d be safe. With Dreamscape-Pippa for company, no one would get hurt and surely everyone would be better off without her, at least for the time she planned on being away. Because she had fully planned on returning. Ingesting half a vial was almost a fatal mistake and Pippa would forever nag her about it…well…until Hecate decided to be a no-show at the broomstick water-skiing display.

‘‘I shall leave immediately, I just have to get something from my chambers.’’

Ada nodded, and before the young girl was able to respond or even look at her broom to follow, she witnessed Hecate transfer.

‘‘I thought we’d be flying?  Transference all the way to Pentangle’s Academy will drain her completely.’’

Ada smiled sadly.

‘‘Oh my dear, I think that’s the last thing on Hecate’s mind right now.’’

* * *

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this,at least not yet,  Pippa thought frantically, as she pressed her palms against her ears, desperately seeking comfort against the loudest thunder she’d ever heard. She’d felt Dreamscape-Hecate fade into a distant memory about an hour prior, and ever since the skies had only gotten darker, the fruit of the orchards that formed part of her Dreamscape now rotten and their putrid smell saturating the humid air. The thunderstorm had begun soon after and Pippa was sure she would go crazy. It all happened so fast, she thought she’d at least have another day within her perfect life before it crumbled this way.

Her robe, the black one she favored when feeling particularly distant from Hecate, was drenched and she shivered violently, despite the mugginess.

She found a big oak tree that was still standing and sat primly beneath it.

_‘‘You knew what was coming, Pippa. This is your choice. Be a brave witch now. ‘‘_

And so, there sat Pippa Pentangle, resigned and waiting for her demise.

* * *

 

Seeing Pippa’s prone body like that, so tiny in her enormous four-poster, knowing that within minutes she could be dead, chilled Hecate to the bone. She vowed to make it all better. Vowed to save her. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

Completely exhausted from the long distance transference, she approached the bed and climbed in next to Pippa,  molding her body to fit the pixie-like blonde’s. She removed a lock of hair from Pippa’s forehead and gently placed a tender kiss on the warm, rose-scented skin. Then she pulled the stopper from the vial of Dreamscape potion she brought with her, downed the liquid, praying to the gods that her efforts were successful.

* * *

 

It was five minutes, or maybe five years later when she looked up from her place beneath the tree. By some providence the oak was still standing, intact, defying the raging weather of her personal hellhole.

She’d given up on conjuring a knife, given up on summoning a length of rope so she could perhaps fashion a noose. Leaving this curse was not an option. At least not in a way that gave her any kind of choice.

Through narrowed eyes, she spied what appeared to be the next stage of her punishment. She settled against the tree trunk, the rough bark unforgiving on her tender skin through the thin sheet of fabric she was wearing.

As the silhouette approached, a smile plastered on Pippa’s face. She felt so happy she could see Hecate just one more time, even if it was the delusion of her worn out brain.

’’Pipsqueak…’’

Something was wrong. Pippa knew for a fact that there was no way in seven hells this would be the Hecate her mind would conjure up. Dread painted on every line of her beautiful face, her long hair down, drenched, strands slithering down her shoulders, almost like they were drowning her. Eyes impossibly angry and frightened at the same time. Voice shaky and subdued. It was then it hit her.

‘‘No! Hiccup, no!’’

* * *

 

When Hecate reached her she felt like her legs weighed a ton each, the rain droplets now invading every inch of her robes.

Pippa seemed to quickly realize that she wasn’t a figment of her imagination nor an afterthought of the Dreamscape. Hecate’s throat almost closed up and the pounding of her heart was so loud in her ears she felt like she was suffocating.

‘‘No! Hiccup, no!’’

‘‘Pippa…calm down, please.’’

Hecate was angry, yes, but all the rage evaporated and focus had come to take its place. If she could only get Pippa to hold her hand, her task would be as good as done. But, it was most definitely not going to be an easy one.

‘‘Stay away, Hecate. Do. Not. Touch me.’’

‘‘Pippa, come now, you know I didn’t come all this way for nothing.’’

‘‘It was Myrtle, wasn’t it?’’

Hecate nodded.

‘‘I always knew that girl was way too smart for my own good.’’

‘‘Or rather just the amount you needed. Come now, Pipsqueak. Take my hand.’’

Pippa backed away from the tree and Hecate followed.

‘‘We can do this forever, Pip. I’m not leaving without you.’’

‘‘Soon, the Dreamscape will eject you. You invaded my fantasy. My Hades. It knows you don’t belong here.’’

Hecate gave up trying to get closer and sat on the sodden ground, the wet mud slushy underneath her body. She hugged her knees and leaned her chin against them.

‘‘You forget, Pippa. I invented it. I used it, just like this, so many years ago. And only I know how to fight it back.’’

Pippa’s eyes were questioning. For all she knew, she too knew how to get people out of Dreamscape-related situations. Last time, it was her thirteen-year-old self, levitating Hecate’s unconscious body out into the middle of the courtyard in the dead of night,  after the Halloween festivities. She was the one who used what Hecate taught her and managed to get her to drink that chalice filled with ginseng brew, crushed violet petals  and wolf’s bane flower.

‘‘You’re wondering if I lied to you about how to beat this thing? All those years ago? Well, of course I did,Pippa. I figured, if I ever did decide to use it the way I did that night, I most certainly did not want you coming after me. So, I just found a less invasive way you could help me should my dosing hand slip at one point, and left you with those instructions. I was a child back then, I just wanted a longer reprieve from the real world, and what happened then was a genuine accident. A result of my readiness to push the limits of a new concoction. But this right now? I…Pippa…I don’t understand. You know… ** _you know_** what an entire vial of this thing does to a person.’’

Hecate saw Pippa shake her head in disbelief, the kernels of anger now beginning to appear on her beautiful, though tired face.

‘‘Take my hand, Pippa.’’

‘‘No.’’

‘‘Why?’’

‘‘I may not know everything about Dreamscape but I know that if I touch you, it will infuse you. You will be stuck with me in here. Magic 101, Hiccup. And I am not about to let my choice kill you.’’

Hecate smiled sadly, fatigue setting in more solidly around her eyes.

‘‘Your choice did kill a part of me, Pipsqueak. The second Ms Birchthorn told me what you’d done. But you can make it all better. I need you to trust me. I know I haven’t exactly given you any reason to in the past, but,please…just, trust me and take my hand.’’

* * *

 

Pippa was desperate for Hecate’s touch, but had no idea how any of it could be true. But she was so tired. And the further she hesitated, the further she could feel the potion killing her physical form. She was fading and Hecate was , as always, her lifeline. Such a double-edged sword, her love for this woman. It can revive and condemn at the same time. She shook harder as she approached a steady Hecate, slowly settling herself right next to her, hands grasping at the wet clumps of brown grass, nervously.

‘‘How do you know it won’t hurt you, too?’’

‘‘I just do, Pipsqueak.’’

And Pippa believed her. 

* * *

 

Hecate knew what would happen when Pippa touched her. Within moments the blonde would wake up back in her big bed at Pentangle’s, with Hecate’s lifeless form next to her. And she knew she would never be forgiven for lying, for saying they could both be saved, but she had no choice. She knew, from having studied Dreamscape further as her studies continued, that a person could save a Dreamscape prisoner if the love they had for said person was of the purest form, untainted and real. And she knew that it meant taking Pippa’s place in, as she so cleverly put it, her Hades. Well, Hecate and the notorious god of the afterlife seemed like they’d have good rapport. As long as her very own Persephone came back to Earth and revived spring, Hecate could die peacefully.

* * *

 

‘‘I’m scared.’’

‘‘I know, Pip. But you needn’t be. This time tomorrow we’ll both be at Cackle’s, having tea and scones.’’

‘‘Donuts.’’

Hecate smiled. Of course. Donuts.

‘‘We ready, Pipsqueak?’’

A tiny nod was all she got in response and so Hecate unwound her right hand from where it was positioned across her knees. Feeling it the steadiest as it had ever been,no hesitation whatsoever in giving her life for Pippa’s, she slowly outstretched it and felt the palm of the blonde’s hand slide gently across her own. Eyes closed, she took a deep breath and clasped them together. Blinding lightning struck in the distance and Hecate felt her body go limp, a deep warmth flooding her, memories of Pippa’s smiling face and melodious laughter forever imprinted on her being.


	2. Chapter 2

Pippa woke with a start, her heart pounding, throat dry, cheeks on fire. She took a moment to get her bearings, taking deep gulps of air, getting used to the fact she was no longer drenched in the pouring rain but rather ensconced comfortably in her own bed, next to a still unconscious Hecate.

She smiled and looked down. Despite what may have happened, despite her foolishness and ridiculousness she felt such pride at the devotion from Hecate, the strength and courage it took for one to venture into someone else’s Dreamscape.  
As she turned her body towards the brunette fully expecting her awake by that point, she was surprised to find the witch still asleep. 

Moving closer still, she cupped Hecate’s cheek, only to pull her hand back immediately, in terror.

‘‘Hecate?’’

She had lied. The fact hit Pippa like a blow to the stomach and she doubled over in pain, tears springing in her eyes violently.

‘‘You stupid, idiotic witch!’’

She refused to give up however, bodily moving Hecate so she was on her back. It was now or never she thought. She had no other idea, she argued. It might work. It has to work.

‘‘Please Hiccup. I beg you darling…Please love me back.’’

And for the first time in her life, Pippa dared dream that True Love’s Kiss would bring Hecate back to her, dared to imagine she was loved in the same way she loved Hecate.

Her lips slid gently along the other woman’s eye lids, planting warmth in their wake, sliding down the bridge of that aristocratic nose, reaching her ice-cold lips. As their lips connected, Pippa’s eyes slid shut and she could feel herself getting warmer, could feel Hecate respond, her eyes fluttering open slowly.

‘‘Hecate…’’

‘‘Pipsqueak?’’

‘‘Yes, darling.’’

‘‘But…how?’’

Pippa slid the pad of her index finger over Hecate’s kiss-bruised lips, deep in thought.

‘‘My witchiest witch. My darling Hecate. Love of my life.’’

Hecate’s eyes snapped up in disbelief and almost automatically, she felt herself embrace the blonde witch currently in her lap. Leaning their foreheads together, Hecate felt a wave of tears hit her. They silently trekked down her cheeks, and she looked up to lock eyes with Pippa’s enchanting brown ones. To finally utter the words she had for her.

‘‘Love of my life.''


End file.
